Serina's Story
by Sap96
Summary: A 'human' is attacked by vampires and lives- what will she do when confronted by a new set of vampire? Post B.D. Serina and Nessie*Jacob. T just in case.Regular pairings.
1. vampires

**This was just a random story that I've been thinking about. Originally, I was going to do it in the present day and have her meet the Cullens- under different names. Stephanie Meyer had 'great potential'- she had dreams of other things that existed in other lives. She didn't know names, but everything else was correct- they had to change their appearances. Unfortunately, I couldn't get it to flow. Hope you enjoy this one!!**

Serina was in a pub- she looked older than she was and, of course, she had a fake id and driver's license- and bored. She ever drank and was just in the pub for information. After vampires had killed her adopted family, they tried to kill her. They failed, obviously. Just to scare her, they told her everything about them first. When the eldest tried to bite her, her blood went calmly enough- for a while. When she was starting to feel dizzy, he started to heat up. It was like her blood was boiling inside him. He exploded and the others ran. This was what she was thinking that night. She couldn't shake it she saw something that made her heart stutter- a sure-fire way to get a vampire to look at you.

**I know it's short, but I want to know if I should keep writing this. Also, it was just a great cliff-hanger. I'll go ahead and start writing and just delete it if no one likes it. Review!**


	2. school

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. One mistake I made is that I said **_**ever drank**_** instead of **_**never drank.**_** Sorry! Also, Serina is living right inside the Quileute reservation- she goes to the reservation's school and I know nothing about it (only what is in the Twilight books). Renesmee only goes there to be with Jacob. Remember, I'VE NEVER BEEN TO HIGH SCHOOL! Enjoy! **

Two of the vampires looked over- a bronze-haired male and a brown-haired female. The female turned to the male who stared at Serina for a moment before quickly turning to his family and saying something. They all looked up and Serina ran out the door. They didn't follow like she thought they would- they just stared after her as she ran. She ran out to her car and drove over to her "mother's" grandmother's house (she looked way too young!).

Luckily, Leah wasn't home and Serina didn't have to explain the state she was in- she had just seen _more_ vampires like the ones who had killed her parents. Could she survive the shock?

Serina was exhausted, but she wasn't able to get to sleep until after Leah had come home, eaten, and gone to bed. Even then it took her awhile to fall asleep.

By the next morning, she had almost convinced herself that she had dreamt it all up. Until, that is, she saw the skid-marks in the dirt road where she had hurried home. It took her so long to recover from this that she had to rush to school and still barely make it. Not a good impression to make on your first day in a new school.

Stepping into the office out of the rain, the receptionist gave her a schedule, a map, and a pass to get into class late.

Her first class was gym- yea! At her old school, people had always fought to be on her team even though she was unpopular everywhere else. She would now be able to warm up for the day before sitting through boring old classes.

She gave her paperwork to the coach and ran into the locker room to get changed. She only noticed how big some of the kids were when she came back out and the coach paired her up with a really pretty girl named Nessie. We started talking and became friends astonishingly fast. She was as good- if not better than- me but seemed distracted. I finally found what she was focusing on- four huge boys in an epic battle. They were all great- almost inhumanly great- but looked nothing like vampires.

"Why are you looking at them?" I asked, nodding towards the boys.

She jumped and stammered. She finally got a coherent answer out, "No reason. They're just g-g-good, that's all!"

Her answer surprised me. I hadn't thought her the kind of girls to stutter. I shrugged it off. I held up my hands and laughed, "Alright, alright. Back off!" Now she laughed as well. She didn't seem to understand when someone was joking around. I would have to make a note of that.

We pulverized our opponents and raced into the dressing room. We had practically the same schedule! It was amazing- the first day at a new school and I already had a great friend! It was just a bonus that we had all our classes but math together.

Of course, we walked to our next class together. And our next, and our next. Until right before lunch, that is. I went to trigonometry while Nessie went to the next math class up, calculus- we arranged to meet outside the cafeteria doors. Finally, it was time to go meet Nessie, and I walked quickly to the lunch room as to not keep her waiting.

The one thing I didn't expect was one of the huge boys from gym talking animatedly to her- he dwarfed her small frame easily!

"Hi Nessie!" I called worriedly. She didn't _seem_ to mind his company, but what do I know? Luckily, she didn't notice my expression.

"Hi Serina! This is Jacob, Jacob, this is Serina," she was as bright and cheerful as she had been that morning. That reassured me. Wait a minute. Was I feeling _protective_ of Nessie? That's impossible! I just met her!

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and greeted Jacob as normally as possible. He was HUGE! We walked into the cafeteria and sat at a large table filled to the brim with large boys and even larger plates. They had to be all stomach! Or something unnatural. Vampires exist- why can't other creatures? I must have looked brooding, because Jacob was looking at me funny. Nessie didn't seem to notice anything, as she continued to name everyone around the table- "There's Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, Jonathon, Wali, and Asmita," she pointed them out as she went to keep me straight. Now she continued on to the smaller peoples, "Jennifer, Claire, and Susan." What caught my eye about Asmita was that she was just as big as the boys and bigger than Leah- it was very disturbing. She caught me staring and growled, earning a shudder from me. I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley!

The rest of the day was a bore, and I was relieved to finally climb into my car and head home. I knew Leah wouldn't be home because I used to visit a lot- I knew her hours. Because of this, I almost fell over when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

**I have no idea how you will take this- please review!**


End file.
